Neko Potion
by Azukie
Summary: Les deux mages partent en mission ensemble pour arrêter un charlatan mais suite à un coup de tête, Natsu décide de lui acheter une potion douteuse pour la faire boire à Gray dans le but de l'humilier et le dominer. Seulement, tout ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu et on n'est plus vraiment sur de qui va dominer l'autre...
1. Le plan

_**C'est ma toute première fiction, c'est donc mes premiers pas dans ce monde… Je compte donc sur votre soutient pour me motiver à continuer si elle vous plait ! :) Ca faisait plus d'un an qu'elle trainait inachevée… C'est fou ce qu'une petit panne d'internet peu motiver ! x)**_

**Pairing**: Gray x Natsu

**Genre** : Romance/Humour

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Mais ne vous en faites pas, un jour je créerai un monde remplis uniquement de Yaoi et leur amour secret pourra éclater au grand jour...

* * *

- Non… Gray… Je n'en peux plus… Haaa…

- Natsu… Retiens-toi encore un peu…

- Non… je vais vraiment… Gnnn…

- Fais un effort…

- Ça… fait un moment déjà … huuun…

Gray leva les yeux vers la petite blonde assise en face de lui sans vraiment comprendre l'expression qu'elle affichait.

- Lucy… Tu saigne du nez...

- Hein ? Moi ? Euh ? …

Natsu, Gray, Lucy et Happy étaient assis dans un train pour accomplir une mission qu'ils avaient choisie quelques jours auparavant. La mission était simple : piéger un escroc qui vendait des objets douteux. La récompense pouvant payer trois mois de loyer de Lucy sans trop d'effort, elle avait traînée Natsu et Happy avec elle et Gray était venu car il n'avait rien de spécial à faire.

Natsu avait la tête posée sur les cuisses de Gray et était assez mal en point à cause de son mal des transports. Il se retenait de vomir depuis 20 minutes déjà et avait une grosse rougeur sur les joues. Lucy qui était assise en face d'eux regardait la scène avec des yeux avides, son imagination travaillait à pleins régime et elle notait toute ses idées dans un calepin pour pouvoir les réécrire dans son roman Yaoi en revenant chez elle. Son esprit étant un peu tordu, elle saignait du nez en imaginant la discussion des deux mages dans un tout autre contexte…

- Euh en fait…

Elle fut sauvée par le gong, une petite sonnerie retentit dans le train pour que les passagers soient attentifs à l'annonce.

- Chers passagers, nous vous informons que vous êtes arrivés au Terminus.

- Bon je crois qu'on devrait y aller !

Lucy sorti du train en courant, emportant ses bagages et Happy.

- Elle est vraiment bizarre cette Lucy… Pas vrai Natsu ?

- … Hn…

Natsu n'étant pas vraiment en état de répondre il le prit sur son dos sans trop de délicatesse et parti rejoindre Lucy à l'hôtel qu'ils avaient réservés pour leur séjour. Plus le mage de feu reprenait ses esprits, plus une rougeur s'étendait sur son visage. Ne voulant pas y penser il colla son visage dans le creux du dos du mage de glace. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant l'hôtel, il dit très aimablement à Gray :

- Je sais marcher sale exhibitionniste.

- J'essayais juste de t'aider, crétin mangeur de flamme.

Et sur ces belles paroles il le jeta violemment par terre en l'agrippant par le col et en le faisant passer par-dessus lui.

- Enfoiré… Tu vas me le payer !

- Je t'attends !

Natsu adorait se battre. Mais avec Gray c'était différent… Il aimait le provoquer… le frapper, mais pas pour lui faire mal, plutôt pour… le toucher, le sentir près de lui. Ils combattaient pour savoir lequel des deux dominera l'autre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était si différent avec le mage de glace. Depuis quelque temps il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir quand il était près de lui et c'était pire lorsqu'il commençait à enlever ses vêtements et dévoiler sa peau pale, son corps fin… Cela le frustrait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le provoquer encore plus pour qu'il fasse plus attention à lui. Il était heureux, la bagarre, ça c'était son domaine, pas les réflexions profondes sur la nature de ses sentiments envers le mage de glace. Il enflamma ses poings et se précipita sur Gray, mais ils furent rapidement stoppés dans leur élan. Lucy les attendaient de pied ferme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Natsu, Gray ! Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?! Je vous attends moi ! Dépêchez vous de venir ici !

Natsu émit un petit grognement de frustration, tourna le dos à Gray et parti rejoindre Lucy, vexé. Il n'avait pas pu montrer sa supériorité à Gray, Toute cette journée il avait paru faible et vulnérable à cause du train. Le mage de glace prenait confiance, cela se voyait à son petit sourire satisfait qu'il affichait. Salamander n'aimait pas ça du tout, il décida d'attendre une nouvelle occasion de le dominer, pour lui montrer qui était le chef.

- Comment ça seulement deux chambres ?!

- Je suis désolée mais nos moyens ne nous permettent pas d'en prendre une de plus !

Lucy venait d'annoncer à Gray et Natsu qu'ils devaient partager une chambre tous les deux et qu'elle dormirait avec Happy. Les deux jeunes hommes ne semblaient pas plus enthousiastes à cette idée l'un que l'autre. Ils étaient au moins d'accord sur ce point, ils ne dormiraient pas ensemble.

- Et pourquoi tu garderais la chambre pour toi toute seule ?!

- Je suis une fille je te signale ! Je me vois mal la partager avec l'un d'entre vous !

- Lucy, une fille ? Tu le savais Natsu ?

Gray pouffa en rentrant dans son jeu.

- Sérieusement ? C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ça !

Les deux mages se mirent à pouffer tout les deux de rire, ravis de leur blague. Mais cela ne semblait pas être au goût de Lucy puisqu'elle leur adressa des baffes magistrales. Happy qui pouffait aussi s'en prit une, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit épargné.

*SBAAAF* *SBAAAF* *SBAAAF*

-Natsu tu dormiras avec Gray un point c'est tout ! Et toi Happy arrêtes de te moquer car tu dors avec moi ce soir si tu te souviens bien…

Elle afficha un sourire sadique plein de promesses au petit chat ailé. Celui-ci devint blanc et en eu les larmes aux yeux de terreur.

- D-désolé…

Natsu soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Erza, sors de ce corps…

- Effrayante…

Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres qui étaient situées cote à cote et se séparèrent pour entrer dans leurs chambres respectives. En ouvrant la porte, Natsu eu une surprise :

- QUOOOIIII ?!

Natsu rouge comme une pivoine venait de constater qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit qui trônait au milieu de la chambre joliment décorée. Il allait devoir dormir dans le même lit que Gray. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander comment il allait réussir à dormir dans ces conditions.

Apres un long moment de silence, Salamander allait de nouveau provoquer Gray mais lorsqu'il se retourna, l'autre mage n'était plus là. Il s'assit sur le lit et attendit, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Au bout d'un moment qu'il trouva plutôt long, il vit le mage de glace sortir de la salle de bain torse nu seulement vêtu d'un pantalon, une serviette humide sur la tête. La vue de ce magnifique corps pale lui coupa le souffle. Un désir ardent commença à naître en lui, son corps commençait à réagir mais soudain, il eu une idée. Il se calma et reprit le contrôle de son corps. Ce soir ce n'était pas lui qui allait perdre, la journée n'étant pas encore finie, il venait de trouver un moyen de dominer Gray…

Lorsque la nuit fut déjà bien avancée, il sortit discrètement de la chambre alors que Gray était occupé à lire et alla à l'adresse indiquée sur la fiche de mission. Après avoir marché un moment dans l'obscurité, il arriva devant un petit établi, celui du charlatan. Il fit un sourire satisfait, il ne s'était pas perdu, c'était déjà ça. Il entra dans la petite boutique et regarda autour de lui. La pièce était étrangement parfumée, il y avait des objets en tout genre un peu partout, même accroché au plafond. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi ça servait mais ne s'attarda pas dessus. Il s'approcha de la caisse, là ou un petit homme bedonné roupillait tranquillement. Il se racla la gorge, ce qui le fit sursauter.

- Ah ! Un client ! Hum… Excusez moi, soyez le bienvenu, j'attendais votre visite…

Natsu soupira discrètement, mais oui, il y croyait… Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer, comme si c'était un secret :

- J'aimerai acheter… Hum… Une sorte de… Potion pour devenir animal… Un chaton de préférence…

Le petit homme afficha alors un grand sourire, voyant là un bon gros pigeon.

- Eh bien vous avez frappé à la bonne porte mon cher ami… Je vais vous chercher ça tout de suite…

Le mage de feu grimaça légèrement, depuis quand était-il « son cher ami »… Le petit homme s'engouffra dans ce qui semblait être la réserve et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, tenant fièrement une petite fiole de couleur rosâtre.

- Voici la « Neko Potion » !… Ça vous fera donc…

Il lui murmura le prix à l'oreille alors que le jeune mage fit les yeux ronds en l'entendant. Ce prix était scandaleux, exorbitant ! Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ils avaient pour mission de l'arrêter… Rien que ces prix étaient une bonne excuse pour le mettre en prison ! Il se calma rapidement en se disant que de toute façon, ils feraient ça demain. En attendant, il avait bien l'intention de mettre son plan à exécution… Pour une fois qu'il réfléchissait et qu'il n'agissait pas sous le coup de ses pulsions… Le résultat allait être incroyable. Il déboursa la somme demandée qu'il avait prit soin de voler à Lucy au préalable et prit la petite fiole qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Il repartit en remerciant chaleureusement l'escroc, comme tout bon client –pigeon- se doit et quitta la boutique. Le retour fut rapide, au bout d'une dizaine de minute, il fut de nouveau dans sa chambre. Gray n'avait pas bougé, il lisait toujours son livre d'un air calme. C'était à se demander s'il avait remarqué l'absence de l'autre mage. Natsu fit un sourire en coin en le voyant si tranquille, sa revanche allait être imminente si ce truc marchait. Il s'approcha de lui pour lui demander d'un air charmeur :

- Dis… Tu ne veux pas boire quelque chose avec moi ? J'aimerai te parler un peu…

Le mage de glace le regarda avec étonnement. Natsu, parler ? Et afficher un air aimable pour le lui demander ? C'était vraiment louche. Mais bon, si ça pouvait améliorer leur relation… Il allait faire des efforts, pour le bien de l'équipe. Il posa son livre sur la petite table qui se trouvait à coté de lui et se leva et s'étirant.

- Mais bien sur, si tu savais à quel point j'aimais parler avec une personne aussi raffinée et intelligente que toi…

Natsu se retourna pour aller au mini bar en affichant un sourire sadique. Il n'avait visiblement pas saisie l'ironie pourtant plus qu'évidente dans sa phrase. Son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes. Tout ce déroulait étonnement bien pour le moment. Il sortit deux canettes de coca du petit frigo et y ajouta de la glace. En plus de la glace, il ajouta dans l'une des deux le petit flacon en entier. L'autre mage ne le regardait pas faire, il lui tournait le dos.

Natsu revint vers lui en souriant et lui tendit une canette en faisant bien attention à ce que ce soit la bonne, celle qui contenait la potion. Gray haussa un sourcil en comprenant qu'il 'avait pas saisie l'ironie mordante qu'il avait utilisée mais n'ajouta rien. C'était bon à savoir : Natsu ne comprenait pas l'ironie. Surement trop subtil pour lui. Il se contenta de la prendre et ne fit pas attention au fait qu'elle était déjà ouverte. Il alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et la porta à ses lèvres et regardant le mage de feu. Celui-ci vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en faisant de même, affichant tout de même un léger sourire.

- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? Je n'ai rien à faire pendant que je bois donc tu peux toujours essayer de combler mon ennuis...

Natsu fit mine de réfléchir en le regardant boire sa canette du coin de l'œil. Il se demandait dans combien de temps la potion allait agir…

- En fait, je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de se battre pour rien…

La mage de glace le regarda avec étonnement. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il allait répliquer lorsqu'il sentit son cœur accélérer soudainement. Il commençait à haleter alors que son corps devenait de plus en plus chaud. Il leva les yeux vers l'autre mage sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. En voyant son sourire supérieur et victorieux, il comprit que c'était de sa faute et le regarda avec une certaine peur.

- Que… Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais… ?

Natsu jubilait, quelque chose était visiblement en train de se produire.

- Mais rien voyons, pourquoi j'aurais… Oh !

Deux oreilles noires apparurent sur la tête de Gray, ainsi qu'une queue de la même couleur dans son dos. Natsu fit un grand sourire en voyant ça, même si ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il voulait. C'était peut être encore mieux.

- Ca a marché ! Yay !

Le mage de feu prit Gray contre lui et commença à lui caresser la tête avec un sourire en coin. Son but avait été de le rendre aussi faible qu'un chaton pour pouvoir le dominer et l'humilier comme il faut. Ahh, cette sensation était plaisante, il allait enfin pouvoir lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait, sans rencontrer aucune résistance de sa part…

Mais en y regardant de plus près, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une queue de chat, elle était un peu plus courte et plus touffue. Et ses oreilles étaient plus fines… On aurait plutôt dit… Un chien ? Non, un loup ?

Gray qui avait prit son mal en patience et en avait profité pour réfléchir leva les yeux vers Natsu. Il semblait vraiment en colère. Même s'il haletait, son regard était effrayant. Le mage de feu recula instinctivement face à la menace sourde.

- Je crois que je viens de comprendre ce que tu as essayé de faire…

Gray se jeta soudainement sur l'autre mage pour le bloquer en dessous de lui. Natsu essaya de le repousser immédiatement mais la force de Gray semblait s'être décuplée. Le mage de feu commença alors à avoir un peu peur, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, tout était en train d'échapper à son contrôle. Il observa le corps de Gray qui était à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et remarqua un détail avec étonnement. Son ennemi de toujours avait une érection. Les yeux ronds, il regarda son visage. Gray était en train de se lécher les lèvres, le regardant avec désir et besoin. Natsu n'était pas totalement stupide et comprit rapidement que sa chasteté était en danger. Il lui faisait penser à… Un loup en chaleur. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça… Cet escroc ne lui aurait quand même pas vendu ça… La potion n'aurait pas du marcher du tout dans le pire des cas… Pas le transformer en bête sauvage prête à lui sauter dessus… Même dans ses pires cauchemars il n'aurait pas pu imaginer… Une langue humide dans son cou vint couper court à ses réflexions.

- Ah… Hn…

Gray se mit à lui lécher et mordiller le cou. Il glissa sa main sous son haut pour lui caresser doucement le torse et vint pincer l'un de ses tétons. Natsu poussa un gémissement aigu de surprise et son visage se colora de rouge.

- S-Stop… Gray…

* * *

_**Haha ! Et oui, j'ai coupé juste avant le lemon ! Non, je ne suis pas sadique… Je prendrai la peine de l'écrire si ma fiction en vaut la peine, je compte donc sur vos reviews ! :)**_


	2. Des sentiments révélés

_**Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont beaucoup encouragé, donc comme promis, je vous présente donc la suite tant attendue… [Le lemon ! °^°] En espérant qu'il vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^**_

Malgré les molles protestations du dragon slayer, le mage de glace ne fit pas mine de vouloir arrêter cette douce torture. Il était même au contraire encouragé par les petits gémissements qui… L'excitaient encore plus. Voir un Natsu si vulnérable et si sensible, ça n'avait pas de prix. Il allait lui faire payer son insolence. Natsu allait comprendre qui était vraiment le chef. Lors de leurs petites querelles, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se donnait à fond, il savait que Natsu était fort mais cette potion semblait lui donner une force supérieure, et puis il ne semblait pas non plus résister au maximum… A voir ses joues rouges et le fait qu'il se tortillait doucement sous lui, on pouvait facilement comprendre que le mage de glace ne le laissait pas du tout indifférent.

De son coté, Natsu était en panique. Son corps réagissait vraiment très bizarrement au traitement que lui faisait subir Gray. C'était tout sauf normal, il n'aurait pas du réagir aussi facilement à ces quelques gestes, ils étaient ennemis après tout ! Mais il avait beau protester, son corps ne voulait pas lui obéir, à chaque endroit où Gray le touchait, sa peau devenait plus chaude.

Lorsque Gray eu fini de lui lécher et de lui mordiller le cou, il remonta pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Natsu fut surpris et essaya de le repousser mais l'autre le tenait fermement, il ferma alors les yeux, décidé à penser à autre chose. Le ne fut pas doux, le mage de glace lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et lécha le sang qui en perlait. Sa langue vint ensuite explorer la cavité buccale de l'autre mage qui poussait des gémissements étouffés et plaintifs contre ses lèvres. Vint alors une danse de domination entre les deux langues, Gray fut un peu surpris de savoir qu'il lui résistait toujours malgré sa position. Sa main qu'il avait laissé sur son torse descendit jusqu'à son pantalon. Il l'a glissa dedans et empoigna le membre durcit du mage de feu. Celui-ci tressaillit et Gray profita de sa surprise pour le dominer totalement. Lorsque le baiser fut rompu, Natsu avait les yeux mi-clos de désir et haletait doucement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était dans cet état après seulement quelques caresses et un baiser. Gray affichait un air satisfait en contemplant son œuvre. Il était magnifique avec cet air perdu entre l'hésitation et le désir, un vrai appel à la luxure.

Gray ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais cette potion ne lui avait pas seulement donnée une force incroyable… Il semblerait qu'elle était également un puissant aphrodisiaque, vu dans l'état dans lequel il était… Son pantalon le serrait vraiment trop, s'en était devenu douloureux. Il avait énormément de mal à se contrôler, à ne pas se jeter sur lui et le dévorer immédiatement, mais il avait tout de même pas mal de self-control et ne voulait pas se laisser séduire si facilement.

Il lâcha le membre tendu du dragon slayer qu'il serrait dans sa main pour le distraire puis lui retira son pantalon et son boxer et enfonça deux doigts dans son intimité. Cela lui arracha un cri de surprise et eu le don de l'affoler, il fit de son mieux pour se débattre, reprenant conscience de sa situation.

- Aaaaaah ! N-Non ! Gray ! Pas là !

La mage de glace le tenait fermement, le sentir totalement à sa merci le rendait presque fou, il avait envie de le pénétrer violemment jusqu'à l'épuisement et d'assouvir ses pulsions. Cette fois, il ne chercha à résister à son instinct, il retira ses doigts au grand soulagement du mage de feu qui ne se doutait pas de ce qui l'attendait.

Ces nouvelles sensations l'avait vraiment surpris, le pire, c'était qu'il y avait ressentit du plaisir… Il aurait voulu que ça le dégoute, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il lui arrivait, son corps répondait au moindre touché de Gray…

D'ailleurs, quelque chose se préparait, il était en train de le faire changer de position. Le mage de glace lui releva les jambes qu'il posa sur ses épaules, il était agenouillé devant son intimité. Natsu le regardait avec étonnement, il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre, même si ça semblait évident.

Gray libéra son membre de sa prison de tissus et le colla contre l'entrée de Natsu. Cette fois, le dragon slayer comprit. Son regard s'agrandit à la révélation. Il prit une grande inspiration pour crier et se débattre mais n'en eu pas le temps. La pénétration fut rapide et violente, cela lui coupa le souffle. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'antre chaud et étroit, Gray soupira d'aise et commença à bouger lentement. Cela n'avait rien d'agréable pour Natsu, il poussait des gémissements plaintifs et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Il n'y avait rien que de la douleur, et au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal. Lorsque Gray accéléra ses vas et viens et qu'il les fit plus profond, quelque chose changea. Natsu commençait à gémir de plaisir. Les yeux fermés, sa respiration s'était accélérée et il ne pleurait plus. Il avait les joues rougies et les lèvres humides et entrouvertes qui réclamaient des baisers. Gray le contempla un moment avant de céder et de se pencher pour partager un baiser passionné avec lui. Natsu en avait profité pour s'accrocher à lui en passant ses bras autour de son cou et lorsque Gray se redressa, Natsu suivit le mouvement. Dans ce nouvel angle, le mage de glace put donner des coups plus profonds qui heurtèrent à plusieurs reprises la prostate du mage de feu. Il criait presque de plaisir, ses gémissements emplissaient la chambre, mêlés à ceux plus rauques de Gray. À ce moment, il n'y avait qu'eux, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Leurs corps étaient unis et entremêlés dans cet instant de pur plaisir. Si les deux mages avaient souvent du mal à se comprendre, leurs corps se comprenaient parfaitement, ils étaient fais pour être ensemble.

Après quelques coups bien placés, les deux mages se libérèrent au même moment dans des gémissements sonores et se laissèrent retomber sur le lit, à bout de force. Gray se retira et le prit contre lui en fermant les yeux. Natsu ne broncha pas, il était trop fatigué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de se laisser sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain, Natsu ouvrit les yeux lorsque le soleil vint lui chatouiller le nez. La première chose qu'il vu fut Gray qui le tenait dans ses bras. Son visage était paisible même si quelques mèches rebelles le cachait légèrement. On pouvait voir qu'il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, il était vraiment magnifique vu de près. De plus, ils étaient tous les deux nus. Natsu eu un long, très long temps de réaction face à ce spectacle lourd de sous-entendus. C'est comme si son cerveau refusait de le laisser se rappeler des évènements de la veille, pour son propre bien. Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire, tous les détails de leur ébat passionné… Il se redressa d'un coup et la douleur qu'il ressentit au bas du dos le fit grimacer. Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar… C'était bien réel. Il prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer et ne pas hurler. Lorsqu'il fut à peu près calme, il jeta un coup d'œil au mage de glace et remarqua qu'il n'avait plus les oreilles et la queue de loup, les effets avaient visiblement disparus. C'était déjà ça, il n'aurait pas supporté un deuxième round.

Bon, il devait absolument se sortir de cette situation avant que l'autre mage ne s'en rende compte. Il essaya d'utiliser son pauvre cerveau à la recherche d'une solution. Après de longues minutes, il décida de faire croire à Gray que rien ne s'était produit. C'était bien sur impossible, il y avait trop de preuves mais Natsu voulait y croire. Il allait agir lorsque l'autre mage se mit à remuer et finit par se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Natsu qui se pétrifia. Il redoutait sa réaction. Gray l'observa un petit moment avant de le tirer contre lui en affichant un grand sourire.

- Ce qui s'est passé hier m'a permis de comprendre une chose, ce n'était pas de la haine mais de l'amour !

Natsu fit les yeux ronds d'étonnement, s'il s'attendait à ça ! Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il avait souvent entendu dire par Lucy que la haine et l'amour étaient deux sentiments extrêmement proches et liés… Si il détestait vraiment l'autre mage, toute cette histoire le dégouterait lorsqu'il y repenserait… Mais là, ça le faisait rougir et le gênait plus qu'autre chose. Ah. Si. Il aurait préféré être au dessus. Sa fierté personnelle était un peu blessée mais il se jura qu'il prendrait sa revanche une prochaine fois. Il regarda Gray qui le serrait tendrement contre lui en souriant, et comprit ENFIN ses vrais sentiments. En une nuit, ils avaient finalement compris tout les deux leurs sentiments respectifs qui n'étaient pas de la haine mais bien un amour fort et réciproque. Ca leur avait pris des années, mais ils y étaient enfin arrivés. Natsu sentit un poids de son cœur s'envoler et regarda l'autre mage en souriant. Son sourire était doux mais au fond de lui, il se sentit niais. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en coin et de provoquer Gray, c'était plus fort que lui.

- Je me suis peut être laissé faire cette fois, mais ce ne sera pas la même chose la prochaine fois !

Gray afficha un sourire amusé, il savait parfaitement qu'il allait dire ça et l'attendait avec impatience. Il fit mine d'être étonné.

- Hum ? Tu espères donc une prochaine fois ? Ce que tu peux être pervers mon petit Natsu, on vient à peine de le faire…

Gray le regardait avec un sourire en coin et les joues de Natsu virèrent au rouge vif alors qu'il baissait les yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça, il venait de réussir avec une phrase à lui faire perdre tout ses moyens… Mais il n'y avait pas que, son corps sexy le déconcentrait, ce n'était pas juste !

Le mage de glace l'observait avec une très grande satisfaction, il avait réussi à faire perdre sa langue à ce Natsu têtu et impulsif. Après cette nuit, il lui semblait plus… Docile. C'était parfait, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il embrassa Natsu sur le front alors qu'il le serrait tendrement contre lui. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Lucy entra dans la chambre en défonçant la porte.

- Levez-vous bandes de Balkans ramollis du ciboulot ! –La pire insulte du monde magique du point de vue de Lucy- Vous n'avez quand même pas oubliée la mission ?!

Elle se tut en prenant compte de la scène incroyable qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Un Natsu et un Gray totalement nu sur leur lit qui semblaient se faire des câlins. Leurs corps musclés étaient entremêlés dans une position plus que sexy qui en aurait fait baver plus d'une. Il y eu un long, très long silence pesant dans la pièce. Sous le coup du choc et de l'étonnement, personne ne parlait ou bougeait. L'instant était surréaliste, le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Ce fut un long filet de sang qui coula du nez de Lucy qui décida de redonner vie à la scène. Le visage soudainement rouge, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et s'étala à plat ventre, le visage contre la moquette. Elle se mit à ricaner d'un air effrayant et d'être prit de soubresauts, on aurait dit une folle. Les deux jeunes mages qui n'avaient pas bougés tirèrent lentement un drap sur eux pour se couvrir et quittèrent la pièce pour aller dans la salle de bain, loin de ce « monstre » dont le visage baignait dans une flaque de son propre sang.

Lucy sembla reprendre conscience après un moment et se redressa en s'essuyant le visage avec un mouchoir en soie qui semblait outré de cette utilisation peu glorieuse -Si si, un mouchoir peut être outré, ceux de soie sont plutôt snob.- . Elle se remit à rire d'une manière sinistre, cette scène était au-delà de ses espérances, elle avait toujours essayé de les mettre ensemble mais n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils y arriveraient tous seuls. La chambre à lit unique était bien entendu son idée, et elle avait fait exprès. Elle se demandait tout de même comment ces deux idiots avaient réussi à passer à l'acte comme des grands. Un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres, elle allait devoir mener son enquête, elle voulait absolument TOUT connaitre. Le MOINDRE détail. Et elle était prête à tout pour ça. Son plus grand fantasme venait de se réaliser, elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça si facilement. Elle était un peu déçue, de ne pas avoir pu voir la scène… Mais elle se consola en se disant qu'elle aurait d'autres occasions. Avant toute chose, il fallait qu'elle écrive toutes ses idées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Cette scène l'avait terriblement inspirée et elle allait en profiter. Elle sortit de la pièce en courant pour retourner dans sa chambre et écrire tout ça sur son calepin.

Pendant ce temps, Natsu en avait profité pour prendre une douche, seul. Il avait frappé Gray à la seconde où il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui proposer de venir avec lui. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire ni d'être le Uke. C'était arrivé une fois par erreur, c'est tout. C'est du moins ce qu'il se disait pour se rassurer.

Gray soupirait en attendant qu'il finisse, un peu déçu. Ca n'allait pas être si facile finalement, il allait falloir qu'il « l'apprivoise ». Mais le défi que ça représentait semblait vraiment intéressant, il fit un sourire joueur et regarda Natsu se laver à travers la vitre trouble qui les séparait. Il profita de ce temps libre pour réfléchir aux évènements.

Après quelques minutes, Natsu sortit de la douche en s'enroulant immédiatement dans une serviette propre. Mais Gray ne faisait pas attention à lui, il semblait perdu dans des pensées profondes. Il se leva simplement pour prendre sa place dans la douche. Le mage de feu soupira légèrement et s'habilla. Il prit le temps de se recoiffer correctement et sortit de la salle de bain.

La chambre était déserte, il soupira de soulagement. Que la constellationniste les surprennent à ce moment… C'était juste le truc le plus gênant qui pouvait arriver. -Pas sur, kufufufu…- Il s'étira et remarqua qu'il avait toujours le flacon de potion dans sa poche. Il le sortit et remarqua qu'il en restait. Un large sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, il venait d'avoir une nouvelle idée de revanche…

_**Et voilà, ce nouveau chapitre est terminé ! Et oui, Natsu est tout simplement fait pour être l'Uke ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis car comme vous vous en doutez, il y aura surement une suite ! Il va falloir que je trouve le temps et la motivation mais je vous la ferez si vous avez aimé… T^T **_


	3. Uke ou Seme ?

_**Salut salut, voici la suite des aventures du jeune « couple » ! J'aurai pu répondre aux reviews mais je ne vais pas le faire, comme ça vous découvrirai ce qui se passera en lisant mon récit, ce sera la surprise ! ^^ Je vous remercie encore une fois de votre soutient qui m'est très précieux ! :D Ce chapitre est plus court et sert de transition :3**_

* * *

Le plan était simple. Il allait boire la potion pour devenir fort à son tour et pouvoir soumettre Gray à son aise. C'était tellement simple que ce plan ne pouvait que réussir. Il afficha un sourire fier de lui, il aimait les choses simples mais efficaces. Il remit le précieux flacon dans sa poche et c'est à ce moment que Gray sortit de la salle de bain en portant uniquement un caleçon. Il semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées et cela agaça Natsu qui n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore. Il gonfla une joue et se planta devant le mage de glace en croisant les bras.

- Gray ! Je suis là !

Gray durant sa douche avait beaucoup réfléchit. Sur sa relation avec Natsu. Il savait que maintenant les choses ne seraient plus jamais les même entre eux et cela le perturbait. Il se demandait comment Natsu allait se comporter avec lui, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le tracassait le plus. Le plus gros problème est qu'ils avaient été vus. Par Lucy. Et elle avait réagit extrêmement bizarrement. Elle était déjà étrange en temps normal mais là, sa réaction avait été effrayante. Est-ce qu'elle allait les empêcher d'être ensemble maintenant ? Est-ce qu'elle les haïssait ? –Très loin du compte…- Il soupira longuement et se rendit compte qu'il était sortit de la douche et que Natsu essayait d'attirer son attention. Il fit un sourire amusé et l'attrapa pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. Le mage de feu leva lentement la tête vers lui pour le regarder avec étonnement. Amusé par la tête qu'il faisait, Gray décida de le taquiner un peu.

- Eh oui… Maintenant on ne va plus se battre, je pense que notre relation a assez évoluée pour que je puisse te faire un câlin…

Natsu fronça les sourcils en s'apprêtant à répliquer mais il sentit une main baladeuse sur ses fesses qui le fit rougir. Il baissa les yeux en faisant une petite moue.

- A-Arrêtes ça…

La mage de glace le trouva tout simplement adorable. Il avait bien envie de le dévorer sur place mais ils avaient du travail et surtout, ils devaient aller voir dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait Lucy… Il enleva donc sagement sa main en lui adressant un sourire innocent.

- Hum ? Ah, on ferait peut être bien d'y aller maintenant !

Il le relâcha donc et s'apprêta à sortit lorsque Natsu lui attrapa le bras. Il affichait un sourire en coin, légèrement moqueur.

- En caleçon… ?

Pris de cour, Gray s'empourpra légèrement avant d'aller rapidement enfiler un pantalon et un haut. Le mage de feu attendait patiemment devant la porte en croisant les bras. Au grand agacement de Gray, son sourire moqueur ne semblait pas quitter son visage. Il passa rapidement devant lui et quitta la chambre pour de bon cette fois ci. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de la constellationniste et regarda Natsu qui l'avait suivit.

-C'est toi qui y va en premier.

Le mage de feu ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille là, il fronça les sourcils, bien décidé à en découdre.

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus ! Et puis c'est qui qui a décidé de me câliner à ce moment précis, HEIN ?!

-Hum…

Gray fit mine de réfléchir avant de le tirer contre lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il profita de la stupeur de son imbécile préféré pour ouvrir la porte et le pousser dans la chambre de Lucy.

Lucy était en train d'écrire sur son petit bureau, elle leur tournait le dos. En entendant le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir, elle se retourna vivement pour observer et éventuellement, se défendre contre l'intrus. Elle fut au moins aussi surprise que Natsu de le voir ici.

Natsu prit conscience de la situation et il fronça les sourcils alors que son visage virait au rouge. Il se retourna en serrant les poings pour fusiller Gray du regard mais la porte était fermée. Il fixa alors le sol en serrant les dents, se demandant ce qu'il allait lui arriver.

Lucy croisa les bras et soupira légèrement en voyant sa réaction, bien qu'elle trouvait ça plutôt mignon de le voir gêné de cette façon.

- Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais, pas besoin d'être si tendu…

Natsu leva lentement les yeux vers elle. Il se montrait patient pour une fois, il la fixa un long moment en silence en attendant son verdict.

- Je vous ai vu tous les deux dans une position disons… Embarrassante. C'est vrai, je ne peux pas le nier. Mais je ne suis pas contre ce genre de relation alors, … Continuez !

Elle fit alors un large sourire innocent en le regard. Elle avait beau laissez apparaitre qu'elle n'avait rien en tête, mais c'était bien sur tout le contraire. S'ils savaient toutes les pensées perverses qu'elle avait sur eux… Elle fit un sourire diabolique et amusé à cette idée mais l'entrée de Gray dans la chambre coupa court à ses pensées.

Le mage de glace avait écouté la discussion en collant son oreille à la porte et avait jugé bon de rentrer une fois le danger écarté. Il regarda la jeune blonde en affichant un sourire confiant et affectueux et se plaça à coté de Natsu qu'il prit contre lui.

- Ca ne te dérange donc pas qu'on s'affiche devant toi ?

La jeune femme fit un large sourire et ferma son cahier pour s'approcher d'eux en sautillant presque.

- Bien sur que non, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, c'est ce qu'il pouvait arriver de mieux !

Gray regarda Lucy d'un air sincèrement heureux, tandis que Natsu fixait ses pieds, rouge comme une tomate trop mure. Si Gray était heureux, c'était en partie que Lucy les avaient acceptés, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Avec cette nouvelle carte en main, Gray allait pouvoir jouer avec Natsu comme il le désirait. Le taquiner et le faire rougir allait être simple… Il gloussa légèrement et vint lui lécher la joue.

La réaction de Natsu ne se fit pas attendre, il regarda l'autre mage avec étonnement avant de froncer les sourcils en s'empourprant un peu plus.

- H-Hé ! Ne crois pas faire ce que tu veux si facilement ! Sale exhibitionniste pervers !

Sur ces doux mots, fidèle à lui-même, Natsu repoussa de toutes ses forces le mage de glace qui recula de plusieurs pas.

Gray remit de son étonnement soupira longuement, encore une fois, il avait un peu sous-estimé Natsu. Il regarda le sol avec une légère moue, surjouant volontairement la scène. Il cherchait en faisant ça à faire naitre des remords chez l'autre mage.

- D-désolé… Je… Je ne voulais pas…

Lucy les regardait avec un air pensif. Elle avait toujours imaginé le mage de feu en dessous mais cette réaction sema le doute dans son esprit. Elle continua de les observer d'un air perplexe en croisant les bras. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur le couple, comme elle le faisait sur chaque couple de Yaoi. Simplement pas habitude.

-Hum… J'aurai plutôt pensé que c'était l'inverse… Je n'arrive pas à imaginer Natsu en seme.

La réaction fut immédiate. Les trois occupants de la pièce devinrent rouge, chacun pour une raison bien à lui.

Lucy parce qu'elle venait de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas, et donc de se griller sur sa vraie nature.

Gray parce qu'il comprit que Lucy le prenait maintenant pour un uke.

Natsu parce qu'il comprit que Lucy ne pouvait pas l'imaginer en seme.

C'était vraiment humiliant et gênant pour chacun d'entre eux, chacun espérait à ce moment de pouvoir creuser un trou et de s'y enfouir.

Happy arriva en trombe dans la chambre avant que l'un n'est pu ouvrir la bouche, ce qui les empêcha de faire leur plaidoyer.

- La mission ! Vite ! Je crois que le gros chauve va bientôt changer d'endroit !

La constellationniste passa rapidement devant les deux jeunes hommes et Gray en profita pour lui glisser à l'oreille, l'air terriblement gêné.

- Je… Je ne suis pas le uke…

La jeune mage fit un léger sourire en coin, finalement, ce n'était pas elle qui devait être la plus gêné de la situation, ils ne semblaient pas avoir découvert sa vraie nature. Elle lui tapota amicalement l'épaule en optant pour un ton légèrement ironique :

- Mais je te crois…

Le mage de glace se figea alors que Natsu ricanait légèrement en comprenant la situation. Regagnant une soudaine confiance en lui, il glissa une de ses mains sur les fesses de Gray.

-Si j'étais toi j'assumerai…

Gray tourna lentement la tête vers le dragon slayer pour le fixer d'un air incrédule. Lucy avait déjà quittée la chambre, les laissant de nouveau seuls. D'un mouvement vif, il renversa Natsu sur le sol pour se mettre au dessus de lui et entamer un baiser enflammé. Il glissa en même temps sa main sur son entrejambe pour le caresser à travers les tissus.

Le mage de feu fut trop surpris pour réagir, il se laissa entrainer et faire en fermant les yeux. Ses joues le brulaient alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui résister. Il se sentait soudainement faible… Il ne lui avait quand même pas fait boire une potion contre son gré ? Il poussait de légers gémissements contre ses lèvres en attendant la suite. La première chose qui l'étonna fut qu'il attendait une suite. La seconde fut que Gray se releva en le laissant seul au sol, dans un drôle d'état… Le mage de glace le regarda d'un air satisfait en se léchant les lèvres et commenta d'une manière plutôt ironique :

- Oh… Mais je vois que finalement, tu aimes plutôt bien être en dessous, monsieur le « seme »…

Natsu le fixa avec étonnement, le visage encore plus rouge qu'auparavant. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur son propre corps. Il y avait indéniablement une bosse déjà bien visible au niveau de son pantalon…

- Uh…

- Qu'est ce que je fais, je te laisse dans cet état ou je te dévore sur le champ… ?

-….

Gray affichait un sourire amusé, les choses allaient plutôt dans son sens pour le moment, il était satisfait de la tournure des évènements. Natsu semblait bien vulnérable et surpris face à lui, il hésitait. Son silence semblait vouloir dire : « Prends-moi tout de suite. ». Que faire dans cette situation, le torturer un peu pour s'amuser ou lui céder ?

* * *

_**Et voilà, un chapitre de plus de terminé ! :) J'ai plutôt opté pour quelque chose de comique dans celui ci, j'espère que mon humour est au goût du votre ! x) Encore une fois, si vous voulez la suite, reviews ! C'est mon salaire après tout :P**_

_**Petite info**__** : Avec le bac qui approche, je risque de mettre de plus en plus de temps à écrire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie pas pour autant… :X**_


	4. Direction la boutique !

_**Je suis désooooolééééée ! Je suis un très mauvais auteur, je n'ose même pas regarder combien de temps j'ai mis avant d'écrire et de poster ce chapitre… Bon j'ai été très occupée ces temps ci avec toutes les inscriptions à faire… Car oui, j'ai eu mon bac avec succès ! ^^ Je pars donc l'année prochaine dans une nouvelle ville ! Bon bref, voilà mon nouveau chapitre, et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! :P (Ps : Je crois que mon style à un peu évolué et j'espère que cela améliore la qualité de ma fiction, vous me direz ! :3)**_

* * *

Gray le contempla un moment et finit par décider de ne pas lui céder. Il allait lui apprendre à attendre et surtout, il allait se faire désirer… Il voulait que de lui-même, Natsu le supplie. Le supplie de le prendre, que sa devienne nécessaire pour lui. Et ça, ce serait difficile mais le mage de glace avait bien l'intention d'y arriver. Et le « dressage » commençait maintenant. Il le toisa en affichant un léger sourire en coin.

- Dis moi mon cher Natsu, tu n'oublierais quand même pas la mission ? Il est temps d'y aller maintenant, je pars devant.

Gray s'exécuta et quitta la pièce, laissant le dragon slayer seul, comme un idiot. Natsu n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Il osait le planter là, dans cet état ?! L'effet fut immédiat, il grinça des dents et sentie la colère monter en lui. Ses poings prirent feu et il se releva en oubliant totalement son état d'excitation précédent. Il sortit de la pièce en fureur, claquant sans ménagement la porte derrière lui, ce qui fissura le mur. Gray se trouvait au bout du couloir, il se lança à sa poursuite à toute vitesse en hurlant d'une voix menaçante :

- GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAYY !

Le mage de glace ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça et se retourna pour le regarder avec étonnement. Il l'aurait plutôt imaginé en train de sangloter dans un coin… Il l'avait encore une fois sous-estimé, et la situation était plutôt dangereuse pour lui vu l'état de colère de Natsu. Il se retourna pour lui faire face, prêt à se battre mais les « conseils » d'une certaine mage rousse lui revinrent en mémoire : « Si vous détruisez quoi que ce soit lors de cette simple mission, je le prendrais sur votre paie et je m'occuperais personnellement de vos cas pour la punition… ». Le mage de glace frissonna en se rappelant du visage sadique qu'elle affichait à ce moment et prenant son courage à deux mains, il tourna les talons et se mit à courir. Il devait au moins faire en sorte d'épargner l'hôtel… Mais en le voyant fuir, la colère du mage de feu redoubla.

- ARRETES DE FUIR SALE EXHIBITIONNISTE !

Une fois qu'ils furent sortit de l'hôtel sans trop de dégâts, (A part quelques portes arrachées, chariots de ménage renversés et passants choqués), le mage de glace se stoppa pour lui faire face. Natsu qui ne pensait pas qu'il se stopperait si soudainement était lancé comme une boule de feu et ne put pas s'arrêter si brusquement. Il poursuivit sa course infernale vers le mage de glace. Gray utilisa sa magie et fit apparaître une simple couche de glace sur son passage. Le mage de feu n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'il se trouvait dessus. Il glissa et s'écrasa sur le sol la tête la première. Son visage glissa même sur quelques centimètres. La chute était tellement comique que Gray ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, ce qui eu le don d'agacer l'autre mage. Natsu se redressa lentement en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Il se mit debout et se prépara à se jeter sur lui mais une chose l'en empêcha. Il sentait comme une présence pas très rassurante derrière lui… Et vu la tête que Gray faisait, il se doutait bien qu'il ne fallait pas bouger pour le moment. Il tourna lentement, très lentement la tête vers la source émettrice de l'aura noire. C'était Lucy qui avait posée son bras sur son épaule et la tenait fermement dans ses doigts crispés. Elle tapait du pied et semblait très agacée. Ils l'avaient un peu oubliée… Elle gronda d'une voix menaçante :

- Depuis combien de temps croyez vous que je vous attends ? Et vous, vous trouvez encore le temps de vous amuser…? Hein…?!

Les deux mages déglutirent, dans les moments comme ça, elle pouvait être aussi effrayante qu'Erza… Ils hochèrent lentement et gentiment la tête en affichant un sourire gêné. Gray essaya tant bien que mal de tempérer les choses.

- Hum… Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller… Hein…

Lucy le fusilla du regard un moment avant de soudainement pencher la tête en affichant un sourire innocent.

- Bon, tu as raison, la mission passe avant tout, susurra-t-elle, Je m'occuperai de votre cas plus tard…

Sur ces derniers mots, elle fit un sourire en coin qui apparaissait comme sadique. Elle tourna les talons et commença à marcher en direction de la petite échoppe du charlatan. Les deux mages la suivirent docilement, en se demandant intérieurement ce qu'elle allait leur réserver…

xxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Après un bon moment de marche dans la ville, ils finirent par arriver devant la petite boutique. Étrangement, elle semblait fermée. Natsu haussa un sourcil devant ce constat.

- Hum ? Je ne comprends pas. Lorsque j'y suis allé hier soir, elle était parfaitement ouv…

Natsu se tut soudainement en se rendant compte qu'il venait de faire une erreur. Une grosse erreur. Il leva lentement les yeux vers Gray qui affichait un large sourire en coin.

Ce que pensais Gray venait d'être confirmé, Natsu l'avait drogué avec une potion douteuse contre son gré. (Car oui, il était la victime de l'histoire, ce n'était pas comme si il avait voulu être changé en loup en rut et violer son pire ennemi…). Maintenant qu'il était totalement sûr de sa théorie, il allait lui en faire baver… Une petite punition s'imposait. Le sourire qu'il affichait était effrayant et il ne s'en cachait pas, il voulait faire naître la crainte dans l'esprit de l'autre mage. S'il avait peur, le mage de feu serait plus docile et il pourrait s'en occuper à sa façon.

Le regard de Gray devenait… Oppressant. Le dragon slayer déglutit difficilement mais soutint son regard, même si cela le rendait mal à l'aise. C'était étrange, une sorte de combat intérieur se déroulait en Natsu. D'un coté, il voulait se révolter contre le regard que lui lançait Gray, provoquer une bagarre et lui régler son compte. Mais de l'autre, il se sentait gêné et avait envie de se faire tout petit et de baisser les yeux.

Alors qu'il continuait à hésiter sur la marche à suivre, ce fut Gray qui mit fin à cette situation en se retournant pour couper le contact visuel. Il toqua à la porte de la boutique douteuse en affichant un large sourire satisfait que personne ne pouvait voir.

L'hésitation qu'il avait pu voir à travers le comportement de Natsu était la preuve que son plan fonctionnait parfaitement. Cela prouvait qu'il ne savait plus comment réagir, et qu'il hésitait entre clamer sa dominance ou accepter peu à peu la soumission.

Après quelques coups répétés sur la pauvre porte qui ne faisait pas mine de bouger, (Bon, en même temps, une porte ne bouge pas d'elle-même… Quoique si elle avait su la suite, elle se serait rapidement échappée…) Gray la gela entièrement et donna un simple coup de poing en son milieu. La porte se fissura entièrement en partant de son poing puis se brisa en petits morceaux brillants. Le mage de glace fit un sourire satisfait et entra dans la boutique très sombre. Cela était du à des rideaux en lambeau qui tombaient devant les petites fenêtres crasseuses de l'endroit. Surement pour donner un style car le gérant ne semblait pas manquer d'argent… Il était devant une petite table de bois foncé et comptait ses pièces. Un grand tas de pièces d'or était amassé devant lui et il était en train de les peser et de les classer minutieusement, notant toutes les informations qu'il récoltait dans un petit carnet bien tenu. Les trois mages s'alignèrent devant lui en croisant les bras pour se donner un air imposant, quoique Natsu semblait rester un peu en retrait pour une raison bien à lui. Il n'avait pas été impressionné par la démonstration de magie précédente, il connaissait la force de Gray. Mais il avait reconnu que même si son élément était de la _glace_, c'était plutôt beau à voir.

Le charlatan qui était plutôt concentré dans sa tache ne leva les yeux qu'après un raclement de gorge insistant de la part de Lucy. On put aisément voir son étonnement et dans un mouvement instinctif, il tira son tas d'or vers lui.

« Le sale rat… », Pensa très fort Lucy en serrant les poings. Elle n'acceptait pas que quelqu'un de son espèce puisse avoir autant d'argent. Non mais vous vous rendez compte du nombre de loyers que ça représentait ?! Si seulement elle pouvait lui en prendre un peu… Peut être qu'en s'approchant discrètement… Non, le rat semblait reculer et faire un mouvement pour faire disparaître ses pièces. Elle se recula donc en grinçant des dents. Le rat sembla se détendre imperceptiblement et en ne supportant plus ce silence lourd de menaces, il dévisagea un à un les trois arrivants. Quel fut son sourire, rictus, quand il reconnu Natsu. Evidemment un mage avec des cheveux roses ce n'était pas très courant, même dans ce pays déjanté… Il aborda un sourire de filou endurcit et se leva en se frottant les mains, après avoir rangé dans sa bourse ses pièces d'or en une fraction de seconde, au grand regret de Lucy.

- Ah, mais que me vaut votre visite, cher pige… Client. La potion a marché comme prévu je suppose... Non, c'est évident bien sur ! Tous mes produits sont garantis avec aucun client mécontent depuis 20 ans de carrière !

Il se mit à ricaner d'une manière un peu nerveuse et s'approcha des trois mages sans se douter d'à qui il avait affaire.

- Vous m'amenez vos amis ? De nouveaux pig… Clients ? Je suis actuellement fermé mais je peux faire une exception pour vous… J'étais en train de ranger mes affaires, je vais bientôt changer de ville… Pas pour fuir bien sur ! Je dois seulement bouger de temps en temps pour satisfaire tout le monde, ils m'attendent ailleurs…

« C'est ça, cause toujours misérable rat… », Gray fit en sourire en coin à cette pensée. Il ne savait pas encore qui était en face de lui mais avec eux, il était fait comme… Un rat.

Il ne semblait pas faire le poids face à trois mages de Fairy Tail. Gray se demandait même si ce… Vendeur était un mage. La mission lui paraissait vraiment trop facile pour le moment. Il haussa les épaules. De toute façon ils n'avaient pas le choix maintenant, il fallait l'arrêter.

Il allait enfin parler lorsque Natsu, qui s'était tenu étonnement tranquille jusqu'à ce moment, ouvrit sa jolie bouche :

- Nous sommes là pour arrêter une espèce d'escroc, tu ne l'aurais pas aperçu ?

Lucy et Gray crurent que leur mâchoire allait se décrocher, ils tournèrent leur tête d'un coup pour regarder Natsu. Natsu qui semblait sincère en affichant un grand sourire amical à l'escroc qui se tenait devant lui. Ce mage était un idiot ?! Non pas que ce soit nouveau, mais ils ne pensaient pas qu'il était atteint à ce point…

Le vendeur douteux se mit à suer à grosses gouttes après la déclaration du mage de feu, il semblait de plus en plus nerveux et glissa sa main dans sa poche pour y prendre quelque chose.

- Je… Non… Partez d'ici, je ferme finalement… Je n'ai vu personne de suspect, allez le chercher ailleurs…

- Ah ? Pourtant je suis sur que l'affiche désignait cet endroit précis !, s'exclama Natsu, vous êtes sur qu'il ne se cache pas dans l'arrière boutique ?

- Hum… Je… Je vais aller voir… On ne sait jamais…

Alors que Natsu hochait la tête fièrement, le charlatan commença à reculer prudemment, l'envie de fuir se lisait clairement dans ses yeux.

Lucy s'élança la première vers lui mais l'escroc était prêt. Il lança de toutes ses forces sur elle une sorte de petite boule blanche qui explosa dans un nuage de fumée blanche au contact de son bras. Ce fut au tour de Gray de se lancer. Il évita plusieurs boules colorées que lui lançait le petit homme mais s'en prit une rose en plein front qui le propulsa en arrière dans un nuage de fumée rose.

Natsu observait la scène avec étonnement. Pourquoi ses amis se battaient avec le vendeur ? S'ils se battaient… Cela voulait dire qu'il est méchant. Récapitulons, c'est un vendeur de potions douteuses et il est méchant… C'était donc l'escroc qu'ils recherchaient ? Une lueur d'intelligence passa dans les yeux de Natsu alors qu'il affichait un large sourire : Il avait comprit !

Il devait maintenant se concentrer, ils étaient en combat et lui aussi devait se battre. Il enflamma ses poings, et sans plus réfléchir (il avait utilisé son quota réflexion du mois), il se jeta sur l'homme dodu qui était en train de récupérer ses valises et de s'enfuir vers la sortie.

Celui-ci se retourna soudainement, d'une vitesse presque inhumaine vers le dragon slayer et lui lança une boule semblable aux autres. Natsu qui était lancé ne put l'éviter et la prit en plein ventre. Elle explosa en fumée alors que le mage de feu s'écrasait au sol.

Le charlatan ricana sinistrement et put s'échapper tranquillement, laissant derrière lui trois corps inanimés sur le sol de sa boutique.

* * *

_**Et non, pas de lemon dans ce chapitre ! ^^ Il faut quand même qu'une histoire se construise, sinon j'enchaînerai simplement les one-shot… J'espère tout de même qu'il vous à plu et j'attends votre avis !**_

_**Ah, et non, je n'ai aucune dent contre les portes, en relisant, je me suis rendue compte qu'elles étaient un peu malmenées dans ce chapitre… x)**_

_**Je tiens à remercier tout ceux/celles qui m'ont mit des reviews, sachez que c'est grâce à vous que j'ai eu le courage d'écrire la suite, ça m'a motivée à ne pas abandonner pour ne pas vous décevoir ! ^^**_


End file.
